Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 2: Lino Jackson Returns
by 1942
Summary: After twenty years of disappearing , a man named Lino Jackson returns to Amestris, intending to replace Grumman as Führer. At the Central Library, Edward tries to find a way to defeat The Lightning, but with not luck. Sheska was later strangled to death by The Lightning once Edward left. Seeing his parents fighting, Maes runs away and makes a friend named Lenny.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 2: Lino Jackson Returns

Recap: While our heroes celebrate News Years Day at the Central City Park, an evil force known as The Lightning watches over them, hating their joy and happiness. Pinako stayed at home due to arthritis problems, which gave The Lightning the opportunity to kill her. A vengeful Edward races to the Central City Broadcasting station to confront The Lightning, who will destroy Earth if its inhabitants don't surrender within an hour.

Episode 02

"Lino Jackson Returns"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 2, 1999 9:56 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where Lightna and The She-Lightning, both sitting on The Lightning's Lightning Chair, with Lightna sitting on her mother's laps, twirl around it while cackling evilly, holding their latest booty.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - January 2, 1999 9:57 PM

In The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar aka his sanctuary room, The Lightning's right arm is seen slamming itself on the desk with its skin boiling green bubbles as his right hand painfully gets stuck on the desk and painfully peels off the desk like a removable sticker, in which all of this made The Lightning scream in pain,

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 2, 1999 9:58 PM

The Lightning's screams of pain alone caused the ship's lights to violently flicker on and off, which concerned his family and subordinates as they notice this happening. "Daddy, are you okay?" Lightna asked telepathically to her father as she receives nothing.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - January 2, 1999 10:00 PM

Back in The Lightning Wing's Inner Cellar, The Lightning pulls out a triangular jewelry box with a mini triangular compartment from under the table, revealing fifteen pink liquids inside tiny glass vials as his right arm is still boiling green bubbles. "Daddy?" Lightna asked offscreen as her father as he ignored her again, takes out a vial of serum from the box, takes its cap off with his right thumb, and drinks it, curing that disease of his, to which in the end he grins evilly.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 2, 1999 10:01 PM

Back in The Lightning Wing Bridge, Lightna was about to lightning teleport to the ship's inner cellar to ask her father in person if he's okay, but when she was about to do so, The Lightning lightning teleports back up to the ship's bridge as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, which both surprised and confusing the people around him. "Daddy, I-" Lightna was about to ask until her father lifts his right hand up to let his daughter, family and allies know he is okay. "Everything's fine, my sweetness." The Lightning replied as he sets his right hand down, chuckling evilly afterwards. "Dr. Lagart!" The Lightning called as his head scientist, Dr. Lagart, who likes like a humanoid gecko in a labcoat with The Lightning Insignia on his forehead walks over to him. "Yes, my lord?" Dr. Lagart asked as he stops in front of The Lightning. "I want to see the progress report on your living tissue research." The Lightning answered. "We're just about finished, Lord Lightning!" Dr. Lagart replied as The Lightning looked at him with slight doubt. "I want see it for myself." The Lightning replied as he, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley head to The Lightning Wing Biology Lab to see the reports on the doctor's living tissue research for themselves while leaving the screen.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 2, 1999 11:00 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Maes, in his room, is tossing and turning because he's having a nightmare about a blue metal monster attacking him, which caused him to wake up crying, which woke Edward up too, who was barefoot, wearing boxers and a t-shirt as he worryingly barges into his son's bedroom. **"MAES! WHAT HAPPENED!?"** Edward asked his crying son loudly as he heads to Maes' bed to try and comfort him. "What's the matter, champ?" Edward asked softly as he hugs Maes. "I-I had a bad dream." Maes whimpered as he sniffles. "What was your dream about?" Edward asked. "It was about a blue metal monster attacking me." Maes replied as he hugs his father tighter and started to cry again. "What did the monster look like?" Edward asked. "He was tall, dark, had a cape, red eyes, a shiny crab claw, a zapping stick and big, pointy, ugly teeth!" Maes finished as he begins to cry even louder, loud enough for Winry, who is in her panties, Trisha Jr. and Rosie to her, to which Rosie started crying as well, all while Winry enters the nursery to comfort Rosie, to which she did, resulting in Rosie not crying anymore, with Trisha Jr. forgetting what woke her up and returns to bed. "Shh…It's okay…Let it all out…But you need to remember that dreams can't hurt you." Edward said as Maes started to feel a little bit better. "Yeah…I guess you're right." Maes replied as he stops crying and hugs his father again. "Hey. Why don't you come and sleep with me and your mom for tonight?" Edward asked as Maes nodded with a tearful smile. "Come on." Edward whispered as he carries Maes to the master bedroom to sleep with his parents tonight. When the two boys got to the master bedroom's bed, Winry is surprised to see Edward carrying their son to their bed so late. "Edward…What's Maes doing up so late?" Winry asked as she yawned. "Winry, he had a nightmare concerning our biggest enemy." Edward answered as Maes starts to whine while shedding tears. "Oh, come here poor baby." Winry said as Edward gently passes Maes to her, giving him a hug and a kiss on the head afterwards, making Maes feel completely better. "Sweet dreams." Winry whispered as she and Edward snuggle between Maes as the three peacefully go back to sleep smiling as they do, with Den already asleep in his doghouse.

The National Central Library, Central City, Amestris - January 2, 1999 9:43 AM

At the ice and snow-covered National Central Library, Edward, in his winter red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, is looking up everything about The Lightning in every demon-category book in the library and how to stop him, but every demon-category book that he read in the entire library showed nothing but other demons, not The Lightning. "Need help looking for books about mean-old demons?" Sheska asked unexpectedly as Edward comically falls to the floor screaming along with his chair and a few demon-based books. **"SHESKA! DON'T DO THAT!"** Edward replied loudly while still on the floor as Sheska giggled, with Edward getting up afterwards. "Sheska, I'm looking for books about the demon The Lightning. Do you have any books about that murder-happy bastard?" Edward asked as Sheska looked scared. "Edward, listen, I _DO_ have a book about him in the storage room, but I can't let anyone check it out because it is cursed." Sheska answered. "Curse, shmurse!" Edward said mockingly. "I **NEED** to check out that book! It could tell us how to get rid of him for good!" Edward shouted. "Okay, you can check out that book." Sheska replied as she goes to the library's storage room to get a copy of The Lightning Book that is said to be cursed, then brings it to the library's checkout/check in desk where Edward is waiting, tapping the fingers of his right hand while frowning. "Here it is, a copy of The Lightning Book." Sheska said as the she carefully puts the book on the checkout table, with the book looking like The Book Of The Dead from 2013's Evil Dead series. "Do you have a library card?" Sheska asked as Edward nervously searches his pockets for it, then finally finds it in his pants' left back pocket, taking it out to show it to Sheska. "Here's my library card." Edward answered as he shows his library card to Sheska, who takes it and checks to see if it's expired or not. "Very well, you can have this book for one day."

Sheska said as she scans the book's worn bar code with her bare code scanner and hands Edward back his library card and hands him the book. "Looks pretty worn, but I still believe this holds the key to stop The Lightning!" Edward exclaimed as he started to walk out the front door. "Oh, and if the curse haunts you for all of eternity don't come crying to me!" Sheska yelled angrily as she slams the library's front door shut right after Edward leaves with the cursed book he checked out. But from the roof of the library, a dark, shadowy figure watches Edward leave, giving him the opportunity to wall crawl into the higher front windows library and kill Sheska! "Hmhp! What kind of wacko would be interested in God's enemy?" Sheska asked angrily as she began doing research using her 1991 Macintosh Quadra 700 and Internet Explorer on how to ban certain books from all libraries worldwide. But just when Sheska was about to find a way to globally ban books like the one Edward checked out, an oozy drop of water fell on her hair, distracting her from her research. "Ew! I knew I've should've had the plumbers fix that leak in the roof!" Sheska said as she wipes the water off her hair with her hands, which caused them to get stuck on her hands like cement. "Wha-What the hell is!?" Sheska asked angrily as she smells the water on her hands, which turned out to be saliva as it hardens on her hands. "Ah! What's happening!?" Sheska asked loudly as she looks at the ceiling were the saliva was coming from, which reveals The Lightning! Who jumped off the roof he was wall crawling as he turned his cape into demon wings and showed his Xenomorph teeth, then roars with his frill opened like the Diloposaurus from Jurassic Park afterwards, then finally pounces Sheska. Sheska tried to escape, but the weight of the hardened saliva on her hands left her trapped. The Lightning then unplugs the computer's mouse plug to strangle Sheska to death with it as he growls while doing so, making the latter drip blood from her eyes, mouth and nose. Having lost too much blood and oxygen, Sheska finally dies as the right side of her head hits the counter after The Lightning lets go of her neck, causing blood to spill around the entire area where she was killed. "Looks like anger doesn't cut off the circulation after all." The Lightning said as he mockingly trapeze walks on Sheska's dead body before tossing her aside, to which he did so he can use her computer to find a permanent cure for his illness as he sits on her chair. "Grr! I can't let my illness get in the way of my glory!" The Lightning growled as he can't find any results about a permanent cure to his illness, which made him scream angrily and punches a hole in the computer with his right fist before tearing it in half, to which he did while roaring angrily as the screen quickly zooms out of the ice and snow-covered National Central Library.

John F. Kennedy International Airport Green Parking, John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City, New York, United States – January 2, 1999 5:12 PM

At the ice and snow-covered John F. Kennedy International Airport's Green Parking, at sunset, a black 1995 Lincoln Town Car Executive Limousine is seen parking at the airport's green parking so an unknown figure wearing a trench hat, who is not carrying any luggage, in its passenger seat can enter the airport's first terminal to fly to Amestris on an American Airlines Boeing.

John F. Kennedy International Airport Terminal 1, John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City, New York, United States – January 2, 1999 5:19 PM

At Terminal 1 of the John F. Kennedy International Airport, The Unknown Figure's right index finger is seen tapping the rails of the plane's passenger tube as he walks into the plane and takes his seat in first class. As the plane takes off and disappears into the clouds, the mouth of The Unknown Figure is letting out an arrogant smile, all while the World Trade Center is seen in the distance.

The Central City International Airport, Central City, Amestris – January 3, 1999 10:07 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City International Airport, the American Airlines Boeing lands on the airport's landing strip, with the plane opening its entrance to show Lino Jackson! Who looks like Sugou Nobuyuki from Sword Art Online! But with straight chin hair, gray streaks on his hair and a blue glove on his left hand! All while taking off his hat! After missing for twenty years, Lino returns to Amestris! With everyone in Central City praising his return! As well as the press crowding him from below while taking pictures! Since he was King Bradley's second-in-command! "Mr. Jackson! Mr. Jackson!" An anchorman in a gray business suit and black business tie with short blonde hair in winter clothes called as Lino makes his way down, with the anchorman putting his microphone in front of Lino, all while the crowd start to take more pictures once Lino stepped down. "Where have you been all these years?" An anchor lady in a blue green business suit with curly medium black hair in winter clothes asked as the rest of the press start asking more questions about why he disappeared for twenty years. "Can you tell us why?" An anchorman in a purple business suit and white tie with short curly red hair in winter clothes asked he puts his microphone in front of Lino, but the latter ignored them all this whole time.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 3, 1999 10:10 AM/The Central City International Airport, Central City, Amestris – January 3, 1999 10:10 AM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward wakes up tired and gets out of bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee to keep him awake. When he got to the kitchen, he uses the coffee maker to make his coffee as he pours it in a cup. Edward then went to the living room to watch some TV while drinking his coffee, putting his bare feet on the foot rest. Once he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, the Amestris News Network channel came on, showing its logo while playing news channel music. "Hello, I'm Sophia Friday. King Bradley's second-in-command Lino Jackson has returned after missing for twenty years." Sophia said as she moves aside to show Lino waving to people. "Never heard of him." Edward said as he drinks more coffee and the scene cuts back to the news channel. "Mr. Jackson, is there reason why you went missing for almost twenty years?" Sophia asked as she puts her microphone in front of Lino. "Well, Sophia, the reason I went missing is because I was afraid that King Bradley would go rogue. I didn't want any part of him at all!" Lino replied. "And is there a reason why you came back?" Sophia asked as she puts her microphone in front of Lino again. "I came back because the Amestris presidential elections are tomorrow morning and I plan to replace Grumman as Führer!" Lino exclaimed as Edward spits out his coffee in outrage. **"HIM!? FUHRER!?"** Edward yelled as Winry, in her slippers and sleeping robe, hears her husband's outrage at what he saw on the news and quickly goes downstairs to the living room to see what's up with Edward. "Edward, what's wrong?" Winry asked as she approaches him. "Some joker who claims to be King Bradley's second-in-command wants to run against Grumman for position of Führer after supposedly disappearing for twenty years!" Edward replied angrily. "I know." Winry said as Edward got confused. "You already knew?" Edward asked as Winry nodded. "I saw the news upstairs on our TV while you were downstairs making coffee, and I was as just as outraged as you were." Winry replied as the doorbell suddenly rang offscreen, briefly startling them. "I'll get it." Edward said as he heads to the front door to see who was there. "Hello?" Edward asked as he opens the ice and snow-covered door, only to look down and find a mysterious looking package on his ice and snow-covered doorstep. "Winry, did you order a package?" Edward asked from the door as he turns his head to the inside of the house. "No honey, maybe it's just some kids pulling a prank." Winry answered offscreen as Edward then picks up the package and reads who it's from. "From an old friend to Edward." Edward read as he closes the door with his left foot, brings the package into the house, heads to the garage to get his small utility knife to open the package, comes back to the living room and opens it with his small utility knife. "Woah!" Edward said as he sees the item in the package he just opened. "Winry!" Edward called. "Yeah, hone?" Winry replied as she steps back into the living room. "I think the kids are gonna love this!" Edward said as he shows the item to his wife, a Happy Cat Alarm Clock from Duck Dodgers! "Aw isn't that wittle kitty so cute!" Winry said as Maes and Trisha Jr. run down the stairs to see the item their father brought them. **"WOW!**

A Happy Cat Alarm Clock!" Maes and Trisha Jr. cheered as the screen shows a close up of Happy Cat shining with heaven spotlights over it and heavenly choruses heard in the background. But soon after, Maes and Trisha began fighting over it as they pulled it away from each other. "Give me Happy Cat, Trisha!" Maes yelled as he tries to pull the alarm clock away from his sister. "No! He's mine!" Trisha Jr. yelled back as they continued to pull the alarm clock away from each other until Winry kindly pulled it away from them. "Why don't we take turns?" Winry asked. "Let's start with…Maes!" Winry said as she hands Maes Happy Cat over to Maes, the latter of whom hugs it. "Hey! That's no fair!" Trisha Jr. yelled as she throws a brief temper tantrum by angrily bouncing up and down. "Trisha, calm down!" Winry said playfully as Trisha Jr. stopped her tantrum. "If you let your brother use Happy Cat first, I'll buy you that computer game you've always wanted!" Winry finished as Trisha Jr. smiled. "Okay, mommy!" Trisha Jr. replied as she hugs her mother while the latter gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you two go upstairs and take turns using Happy Cat together until bedtime." Winry said as Maes and Trisha Jr. nodded then went upstairs to Maes' room to play with Happy Cat together. Outside, the mailman puts a few envelopes in the Elric family's ice and snow-covered mailbox. "I'll go check the mail." Winry said as she goes outside to get their mail. When she opened it, she saw five envelopes, then heads back to the house. At the house, Winry opens the five envelopes, which were invitations sent by Lino Jackson for the Elrics to go to the Central City Banquet Hall tonight! "Those invitations are from that cheap imitation Lino Jackson?" Edward asked. "We're not going!" Edward growled as he looks away from his wife while crossing his arms. "Come on, Edward! Just because he might replace Grumman as Führer doesn't mean he's a bad person." Winry said as Edward started to think the opposite of what he is refusing today. "Mrgh, **FINE!"** Edward replied as he turns his to Winry again while uncrossing his arms. "Just as long as I can spend more time with you and the kids than with that megalomaniac." Edward said sternly as Winry nodded. "Kids!" Edward called. "We're going out for dinner with an old friend!" Edward said as Maes and Trisha run down the stairs and tried to get to the car, but Winry stopped them. "Hold it, little tikes!" Winry said as Maes and his sister stopped in their tracks with cartoon car braking sound effects. "The banquet says it's mandatory for all customers to dress formerly! Maes, I'll get your tuxedo and Trisha, I'll get your dress!" Winry finished as she goes up to the master bedroom's closet to get Maes' tuxedo and Trisha Jr.'s dress, which made them pout and crossing their arms while in the living room. "Okay kids, I've got your formal clothes!" Winry shouted as she goes down the stairs with Maes and Trisha Jr.'s formal clothing. "Now it's time for you two to get you change!"

Winry said as she carries Maes and Trisha Jr. in her arms and heads to the bathroom upstairs to change the two kids into their formal clothes, to which she did offscreen, all while Edward just remembered about Rosie. "Honey, we're bringing Rosie with us! I hope that's alright!" Edward called. "That's fine, she's awake anyway." Winry replied from upstairs in the bathroom offscreen as Edward went upstairs to pick up Rosie, but first he went to the master bedroom to change into his tuxedo, to which he did, then goes to the nursery to pick up a giggling Rosie, to which he did as well while going downstairs to wait for Winry and the other kids. Once Maes and Trisha Jr. were changed into their formal clothing, then headed downstairs, pouting while crossing their arms, all while Winry herself remembered to change into her dress. Winry went upstairs to the master bedroom and got changed into her dress, then went downstairs to the living room. "Are we all ready?" Winry asked. "Yes we a-" Edward was about to reply until his son was about to interrupt him. **"HEY!** How come she gets to keep on her normal clothes!?" Maes asked loudly as he angrily points at Rosie with his left index finger. "Well, for one thing, the banquet makes exceptions about formal clothing for kids one and under. But most importantly, Rosie is just a baby. Changing her into her dress might upset her." Winry finished as Edward passes Rosie to Winry so he can drive their ice and snow-covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon to the Central City Banquet Hall, to which he did with his family.

The Central City Banquet Hall, Central City, Amestris, – January 3, 1999 7:21 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Banquet Hall, The Elric family come inside the banquet, however, there are hundreds of people taking pictures, laughing and dancing, including a few twenty children, which might upset Rosie. During the festivities, cookies shaped like Lino Jackson are being served in each and every table, including the long tables. There are several Lino Jackson supporters wearing campaign buttons that say "Lino Jackson For Führer!", who are also enjoying the festivities. There's also a conductor conducting music with an orchestra performing The Amazing Grace. "Hey, Ed! Over Here!" Lino called from one of the eight people tables while waving his left hand, resulting in the Elric family heading over to him and noticed he was holding a cigar in his right hand. "Please, please. Have a seat." Lino pleaded as Edward, Winry, who was carrying a sleeping Rosie, Maes and Trisha Jr. sit with Lino on their table, with Maes and Trisha Jr. eating the Lino Jackson-shaped cookies like pigs. "Inviting you five here reminds that my wife and daughter are joining us for dinner! They'll be here any minute!" Lino said as Edward notices two girls coming through door in the distance. "They're here." Edward replied. "You have such good vision!" Lino complemented as his wife, Lina Jackson, who looks like Jody Hayward from El Cazador De La Bruja, and their daughter, Lisa Jackson arrive at the table. "Lino, darling, who are these adorable little children?" Lina asked as Maes and Trisha Jr. look at her while still eating their cookies. "They're the kids of my newest friend, Edward Elric!"

Lino replied. "You know, Lino, I was wrong about you, you'll make a **GREAT** Führer! Actually, you'll be a better Führer than that old coot, Grumman!" Edward exclaimed as this offended Winry. "Edward! How could you say something so horrible about a really good man who's still protecting our country!?" Winry asked loudly. "Winry, you said it yourself, Lino Jackson isn't a bad person." Edward replied. "That was just an assumption, and despite your smack talk about our current Führer, Lino Jackson is a good person as well." Winry finished as she exchanges smiles with Edward, Maes, Trisha Jr., Lino, Lina and Lisa. "There's one last thing I have to do before the festivities are over, announce my election campaign against Grumman!" Lino exclaimed as he, Lina and Lisa get off them and his friends' round table and head over to the banquet's stage that has the Amestrian insignia on a large podium banner behind it with a small podium banner attached to the podium itself that says "Lino Jackson For Führer!", for Lino to announce his election campaign against Grumman by using a built-in microphone in a custom-made podium, leaving the Elrics in shock. "Is he a bad person or is he just plain arrogant?" Winry asked in confusion. "Both actually." Edward replied. "Let's leave this hate-happy joker and his family before he starts his selfish announcement." Edward growled as he, Winry, who was carrying an almost upset Rosie, Maes and Trisha Jr. get off them and their ex-friends' round table, then start heading for the exit, but are stopped by Lino calling them offscreen from his podium, with the Elrics looking back at Lino, the latter of whom was shown by the screen, outraged and heartbroken. "Guys! The party isn't over! Stay with us until 3:00 AM or I sue!" Lino shouted as this alone made Rosie cry, resulting in Edward storming over to the podium to give Lino a piece of his mind. **"LINO!** You made my daughter cry!" Edward growled as he approaches Lino, shocking everyone, ruining their fun as well as their loud enjoyment. "Edward, look. I'm sorry if I made your baby cry. But if you want to leave, leave!" Lino hissed as he takes out his lighter from his pants' right-side pocket with his left hand, ignited it, put his cigar on its flames with his right and smokes briefly until finally blowing the smoke on Edward's face, causing the latter to fall on the floor as Lino giggled arrogantly. Once Edward was off the stage, Lino Jackson is finally going to make his election campaign against Grumman to replace him as Führer. The second Lino began his election campaign, Winry, who is holding a crying Rosie, Maes and Trisha Jr. come to Edward's aid. Winry lifted him back up as the latter regains his vision and heads to his ice and snow-covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon with his family to drive back home, to which he did.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 3, 1999 1:12 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Winry, who is still in her dress, is still trying to comfort a crying Rosie, as both Lino's threat and his attack on her father still upsets her, with Maes and Trisha Jr. are asleep upstairs in their pajamas. "Aw…Wittle baby…Don't cwy!" Winry said as she bounced Rosie up and down while the latter kept on crying. "Edward!" Winry shouted as Edward, who is still in his tuxedo, came to her with a towel on his face from up the bathroom after washing the smoke off his face with water. "What is it?" Edward asked as he takes the towel off his face. "Why aren't you helping me comfort poor Rosie!?" Winry asked loudly as Edward looks at her. "I was washing the smoke that Lino blew in my face! If I helped you comfort her without washing my face, the smoke's powder on my face would've landed on her and made her sick or kill her!" Edward replied angrily as Winry gasped in distraught. "Edward Eugene Elric!" Winry screamed. "How could you threaten our baby like that!?" Winry asked loudly as this made Rosie cry even more as her mother turns her away from her father while covering her with her arms. **"I WASN'T THREATENING HER! I WAS AFRAID THAT SHE WOULD DIE!"** Edward screamed as his scream was able to wake Maes, who got out of bed and went downstairs to investigate, once he got there he was horrified to see his parents fighting. **"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE LINO! FUCKING EVIL!"** Winry screamed with tears in her eyes as they notice Maes watching their whole argument with tears in his eyes. **"STOP FIGHTING!"** Maes screamed as he runs away from home through the front door crying, with Den going after him. "Maes, wait!" Den cried as he goes after him. "Den! Come back here! Right now!" Winry commanded as she hands a crying Rosie over to Edward to go after Den herself. "Honey! I'm sorry!" Edward cried with tears in his eyes as the screen zooms out of him.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – January 3, 1999 1:57 AM

Deep in the ice and snow-covered Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Maes, who is barefoot in his pajamas, still cries over his parents fighting until reaching a stump in the middle of the woods, where he put his head down own before resuming his crying. "Maes…" An unknown male voice in the distance called out as Maes lifts his head back up and wipes the tears face. "Is anyone there?" Maes asked as he sniffles. "Oh nobody…Just a friend…" The Unknown Male Voice In The Distance replied as Maes started to cheer up. "A friend? You mean you'll be my friend know?" Maes asked as he smiles. "Sure I will." The The Unknown Male Voice In The Distance answered. **"YAY!"** Maes cheered as he jumps in happiness. "Now that we're friends, do you want to play a game?" The Unknown Male Voice In The Distance asked. "Would I!" Maes squealed as he smiled. "What should we play?" Maes asked. "We'll play, follow the leader…" The Unknown Male Voice In The Distance answered as Maes felt a 100% better. "Sounds great!" Maes said as he followed The Unknown Male Voice In The Distance's voice to the Resembool Train Station, which is going to Central City.

The Resembool Train Station, Resembool, Amestris – January 3, 1999 2:00 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Resembool Train Station, Maes sneaks on board Amestris' one and only train as told by his imaginary friend, Lenny, since he had no money and the car he was in was completely empty and its security system were broken.

The Central City Train Station, Central City, Amestris – January 3, 1999 2:34 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Train Station, Maes sneaks out of the train and follows Lenny to Führer Grumman's Mansion.

Führer Grumman's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – January 3, 1999 2:58 AM

At Führer Grumman's ice and snow-covered mansion, outside its ice and snow-covered gates, Maes and his imaginary friend end their game of follow the leader when arriving at the Führer's mansion's gates. "I don't know about this, Lenny, we'll get in trouble if we break into the Führer's mansion." Maes said. "Oh we're not breaking in, we're going to ask him in person if he wants to play with us." Lenny answered. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Maes sighed. "Splendid! Now we're going to play hide and go seek! And guess what, _you're it!"_ Lenny said as Maes nodded. "Fair enough, I'll count to one million, since there are so many places to hide here." Maes replied as covers his face with his arms while facing the right front side of the gate's front entrance, with Lenny hiding after cackling, giving Maes the signal to start counting. Inside Führer Grumman's mansion, Grumman, in his dark red night robe and dark pink slippers which cover his bare feet, is heading to his luxury first floor kitchen to make himself a glass of vodka, to which he did before using two green grapes from his luxury fridge as a cocktail. Outside, in the right side of the mansion, a shadowy figure hops into the blue-colored interior a rather unusual looking car offscreen while snarling evilly. "Safety first!" An evil familiar voice sneered as he puts his car's four-point restraint seatbelts on and pushes the car's shifter next to his right side, while the screen only shows his non-shadowy right foot pressing the accelerate pedal along with the screen only showing his non-shadowy hands pushing his car's airplane-like steering wheels afterwards. While Grumman was finishing his glass of vodka, the shadow of the exterior of The Evil Shadowy Figure's car is seen charging towards the elderly Führer's house without him noticing. But when Grumman turns around to see the beautiful crescent moon from the right window of his luxury first floor kitchen, he was horrified to see a streak of blue-colored lightning coming towards him, resulting in the streak impaling Grumman in the crotch as his blood splatters all around luxury first floor until cutting the entire mansion in half, causing the upper half to collapse on the lower half, which made the whole mansion itself to catch fire and burn to the ground with flaming debris on top of it, which ended in Maes watching the whole thing happened in horror and stopped him from counting to one million. **"LENNY! FUHRER!"** Maes cried as he runs over to the destroyed mansion, only to find a familiar entity mockingly hopping off his unusual looking car with the flames covering them as mere shadows. **"I'M NOT LENNY! I AM THE LIGHTNING!"** The Lightning shouted as he comes out of the flames, walking towards Maes with his Xenomorph teeth grinning. "Hey, I know you! I saw you on the news a few days ago when you threaten to destroy us and our world if we didn't surrender within hour!" Maes yelled as he points at The Lightning with his right index finger. "Correct you are, child. But here's something you don't know, **I KILLED YOUR GREAT GRANDMOTHER!** **HHAHHAA!"** The Lightning yelled as Maes started to shred tears of sadness. **"GRR! YOU'RE LYING!"**

Maes cried as he starts to cry violently while on his knees. "Do I look like I'm lying, you little shit!?" The Lightning asked as he heads over to his shadow covered car. "And now, it's time for you to meet my car, **THE LIGHTNING MOBILE! HHAHAA!"** The Lightning screamed as Maes sees him wiping the flames off his car with his cape known as The Lightning Mobile! Which looks like a Thrust SSC repainted blue with his light-blue insignia on its turbines, tail and hood! "Now, why don't we end the introductions and cut to the action!" The Lightning yelled as he hops back into his Lightning Mobile to run over Maes. **"IT'S TIME TO DIE! BEST FRIEND!"** The Lightning roared mockingly as he his shown charging his car towards Maes with the screen only showing The Lightning driving his way towards Maes while pushing his steering wheel, squinting evilly. But just when Maes was about to become roadkill, Den swoops in and snatched Maes from the back of his shirt with his teeth and pulls him out of The Lightning Mobile's path, but it ended up impaling Den's butt in the process, causing the latter to howl in pain while blood drips down his butt after he rescues Maes, the latter of whom falls to the ground along with his dog.

Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – January 3, 1999 3:07 AM

At Central City's ice and snow-covered main street, Winry, in her winter clothes while driving her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, is still trying to look for Maes. "Maes! Come back! Maes!" Winry called as she walks along main street. "Maes, it's okay baby. Look, daddy and I aren't mad at each other, honey. We were just…Having a discussion." Winry finished as she looks behind every alley on main street, but she still can't find her son. However, Winry notices a big flame coming from the now deceased Führer Grumman's mansion, thinking that Maes is either in danger or in trouble. "Hold one, Maes! Mommy's coming!" Winry exclaimed as she gets back on her ice and snow-covered car, fastens her seat belt and floors it to reach Maes before something happens to him.

Führer Grumman's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – January 3, 1999 3:10 AM

Back at Führer Grumman's destroyed mansion, The Lightning is angered by Den rescuing Maes, so he gives it another shot. But before he can even start his car, Winry, in her ice and snow-covered 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, snatches both Maes and Den just in time, puts them next to her in her car and drives off the destroyed mansion, but in order to do that she had not break through its front gate, leaving it destroyed as well. **"THIS ISN'T OVER! BITCH!"** The Lightning screamed as he raises his right fist. **"NEXT TIME YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WON'T BE SO FUCKING LUCKY!"** The Lightning roared as he hops back into his Lightning Mobile and drives off to The Lightning Wing.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 3, 1999 5:12 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Winry, after using her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade drop Den off in the Central City Animal Hospital, returns home while carrying a tired, cold Maes on her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, with Trisha Jr. and Rosie are already sound asleep. "Edward? Trisha? Rosie?" Winry asked as she comes inside and locks the front door while taking off her winter clothes. "What is it Winry?" Edward asked as he approaches her and gasps once he sees Maes, cold and tired, all while Winry hands him to her husband. "Hey, little man!" Edward said. "Where've you been?" Edward asked playfully as Maes sneezes, a sign that he caught a cold while running away, with Edward handed Maes back to Winry afterwards. "Oh no, you caught a cold." Winry said as Maes starts to cough repeatedly. "Here, let me make you some soup before you wash up." Winry finished as she carries a sick Maes upstairs to his bed and heads back downstairs to the kitchen to make him some chicken soup for his cold. Minutes later, while Winry was finishing Maes' soup in the kitchen, Edward comes in to apologize for what he said hours earlier. "Uh, Winry." Edward mumbled as Winry turns her head to him. "Yeah, Edward?" Winry said as Edward approaches her with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Edward said as he hugs Winry. "That's okay, I'm sorry too." Winry replied as she hugs Edward, then returns to making Maes his soup. Once she finished making Maes' soup, she puts it in a bowl and takes it upstairs to his room. "Here's your soup, Maes." Winry said as she uses a small spoon to pick up the hot soup so Maes can it eat carefully. "Careful, sweetie, this soup is hot, blow it to cool it down." Winry said as Maes blows the spoon of chicken soup in front of him to cool it down, then sips it. "There, I'll call your teacher to let her know you'll be staying home for tomorrow." Winry said as she gives Maes a good night kiss before tucking him in as the latter sleeps, with his parents already asleep in the master bedroom.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 3, 1999 8:17 AM/Central Command, Central City, Amestris – January 3, 1999 8:17 AM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward and Winry, who dropped Trisha Jr. off to preschool, in their normal clothes, watch Lino Jackson on Amestris News Network, announcing that he will replace the deceased Grumman as Führer while standing on a podium with a small banner attached to the podium itself that shows the Amestrian insignia at the building's front entrance as the press take pictures offscreen. "Führer Jackson." Sophia called from the press offscreen. "What do you make of both your position as the new Führer and Grumman's untimely death?" Sophia asked offscreen. "Well, for starters, I am honored to be made the new Führer, as for Grumman's death, I pledge to use whatever influence I have to see that this creature pays for his heinous act. Though I can't assure you when they'll pay." Lino replied as Edward turns off the TV in confused rage. "Pfft! I was wrong about that scum-bag. Lino Jackson **IS** a bad person!" Edward hissed as he hears the doorbell ringing again, and when he answers it, it was Lino Jackson! Wearing his hat while in his winter clothes. "Lino, get lost! You're not welcomed here!" Edward grunted as Lino just came to apologize for what he did last night at the banquet. "Edward, I'd like to apologize for my outburst at the banquet last night." Lino apologized. "You see, when I was very young, I had special problems because my abusive father hit me repeatedly for wanting to be a success in life. And my mother died when I was a baby." Lino said. "Gosh, Lino…I-I didn't know. I'm sorry too." Edward replied as he puts his head down for just a second, then lifts it up as he smiles. "Are we still friends?" Lino asked as Edward as the latter nods with a smile on his face. "Best friends!" Edward replied playfully as he shakes hands with Lino, then leaves as Edward closes the front door. "Edward, I thought you said Lino was a bad person." Winry said. "He's really not a bad person. When he was very young, his mother died and his father hit him for wanting to be a successful in life." Edward replied as Winry felt sorry for her husband's attacker. "I'm sorry for not knowing why he's such a jerk." Winry said as she starts shedding tears of guilt while Edward hugs her.


End file.
